Run, April Run
by Sparkling-nexis137
Summary: She runs. Frantic. Sprinting. Desperate. Not daring to look back even for a moment. "What's the matter?" calls a voice from the darkness. "Are you afraid?"


**Run, April. Run.**

FADE IN:

SHIPPING YARD – NIGHT

The moon shines high in the sky.

Panting.

April runs desperately through a maze of giant, metal shipping containers. Frantic. Sprinting.

ELSEWHERE

A figure in black spandex dashes through the maze. Swift. Confident.

WITH APRIL

She sprints, high on adrenaline.

She looks back to make sure no one's there.

She turns forward, and skids to a stop, SCREAMING!

CRASH!

A giant shipping container crashes right in front of her before bouncing off at high velocities over the maze and smashing to a halt somewhere in the distance with a massive BOOM!

April stares, pausing to still her rapidly beating heart.

Behind her a dark silhouette skids out from between two containers in a fighting stance.

April looks back, shocked.

And runs.

She makes a mad dash through the containers as the black clad figure runs on top of them.

"What's the matter?" echoes Karai's voice. "Afraid?"

April keeps running, not responding.

She rounds corner.

And stops.

SMASH!

A Kraang robot head slams against a container, a sai piercing it through the skull.

Raph jumps back, letting the fallen robot sink to the ground.

He turns, his other sai at the ready.

"You wanna piece of me?!" he shouts angrily.

More Kraang bots approach.

He yells! Furious!

And attacks.

A flying kick sends one sailing to the ground.

He turns, and stabs another straight through the chest then, using its robotic corpse, spins and hurls it right into a third.

He stands, panting in rage.

The robot with the sai through his head stands up silently behind him, leveling its blaster.

"Look out!"

April's tessen unfolds.

 _SHING!_

The Kraang's arms come clean off.

With a spinning kick she sends it crashing to the ground.

The Kraang screams as he crawls out of the broken robot and flees into the night.

Raph salutes her with a smile before turning back and hurtling into the fray.

April smiles.

 _SWOOSH!_

She turns.

Three kunai hurtle right at her face.

She SCREAMS.

Thinking quick she jerks up her tessen, blocking them at the last possible second.

Karai jumps down, landing in a crouching pose.

She stands up, smiling, and claps as she stalks forward.

"Congratulations." she chuckles. "This might actually be interesting."

She takes out her sword, ready to fight.

April stands fearfully in a fighting pose, tessen raised but all confidence gone from her eyes.

She hesitates, cowering before Karai's arrogant smile.

And runs.

Karai stands up straight watching April flee back into the maze of containers.

She follows.

April dashes through the maze, faster now. More afraid.

Karai calls out from the darkness.

"Why so scared?" she asks, her mocking voice echoing through the air. "What happened to all that talk from the warehouse?"

FLASHBACK - WAREHOUSE – NIGHT

April stands confidently on a high catwalk, tessen raised before Karai as the Turtles fight footbots below.

PRESENT

"Where's that fighting spirit now?"

April keeps running.

CRASH!

Donnie slams into a container in front of her.

"Donnie!" cries April anxiously.

She runs towards him.

"Stay back!"

She stops.

He gets to his feet.

"The Kraang. They-Woah!"

A giant tentacle BURSTS through the containers.

It grabs Donnie lifting him high into the air.

April cries out.

"NO!"

Donnie struggles against the tentacle's grip.

He breaks a hand free, and holds up a metal disk.

He sticks it on the tentacle.

"This is gonna hurt." he groans, wincing.

He presses a button.

 _ZZZZZZ~!_

Electricity SURGES from the disk, coursing through both him and the tentacle.

The tentacle drops him, sending him hurtling downwards.

CRASH!

A loud, metallic crunch.

April winces.

"I'm okay!" calls Donnie woozily.

A sigh of relief.

Karai leaps down, sword drawn.

She slashes at April.

April raises the tessen, blocking out of pure instinct.

The two lock blades.

"How sweet." says Karai, a sadistic grin plastered across her face. "He tried to protect you. Didn't he learn?"

"Shut up!"

Karai slashes downward. Unlocking their blades.

They fight.

Karai lets loose a vicious storm of attacks, relentless as April desperately defends, trying to create as much distance between them as possible.

"That's why you're running, isn't it?" asks Karai. "The boy."

FLASHBACK

Casey stands in front of a fallen April high upon the catwalk, protecting her from Karai.

PRESENT

"Stop it!" shouts April.

"It must be so hard knowing it was all your fault. That he was there."

FLASHBACK

Casey tries to attack Karai.

She dodges.

"That he got hurt."

Karai spin kicks, knocking him over the railings.

"That he suffered."

Casey falls through the air.

April leans over the rails.

"Casey!"

PRESENT

"Your fault!"

Karai kicks April in the gut, sending her SLAMMING into a metal container.

April hits the ground, wincing.

She looks up.

Karai's blade stares back, inches from her face.

"He got off lucky." sneers Karai.

FLASHBACK

April cradles Casey in her arms on the ground floor while the Turtles fight Karai on the catwalk up above.

Casey looks up at her, smiling weakly.

PRESENT

Karai looks down at April, her grin gleaming in the moonlight.

"You on the other hand…"

She raises her blade.

April closes her eyes, bracing for the blow.

 _SHING!_

She opens her eyes.

In front of her stands Leo, swords locked with Karai.

He looks back at her.

"Run!"

April hesitates just a moment before getting up and running away.

She runs, faster than ever through the metal maze. Frantic. Desperate.

FLASHBACK – SHELLRAISER

Donnie stands over Casey.

"He needs medical attention. Stat!"

PRESENT

She runs.

FLASHBACK

Casey SCREAMS as the Turtles hold him down, Donnie bracing his leg.

PRESENT

She runs.

FLASHBACK

April sits on the sidelines of the Shellraiser, helpless as Casey's screams echo through the air.

PRESENT

Tears stream from her eyes.

She rounds a corner.

And gasps!

Before her, looming high over the docks, is a giant, mutant SQUID!

The Kraang armies surround the beast, trying to shoot her down as she rips robot after robot to shreds.

Mikey sits at the head of a giant, hi-jacked Kraang mecha, blasting at the squid with all his might.

"Booyakashaaaaa!"

Kraang blasts FIRE at him from multiple flying Kraang saucers.

He turns the robots and blasts three right out of the sky.

BOOM! BOOM! BOOM!

The flaming wreckage crashes to the ground around him as he turns back to the squid, firing like a mad turtle.

April stands, taking in the pure chaos before her.

A blast scorches the ground mere inches from her, breaking her from her trance.

She turns to run back into the maze.

Leo skids across the ground in front of her.

He jumps to his feet, swords drawn as he stands, eyes locked in front of him.

He calls to April without looking.

"Go!"

April hesitates.

She turns, dashing out onto the battlefield.

She runs past a trio of Kraang as they fire at the squid.

"Look!" says the first Kraang. "It is the one known as April O'Neil! Kraang should pursue!"

"Negative." says the second Kraang. "Kraang has that which is known as bigger fish to fry."

"Correction." says the third Kraang. "The beast is that which is known as a squid, which is that which is known as cephalopod."

BOOM!

A giant tentacle SMASHES the third Kraang bot, dragging his limp, robotic corpse away.

The second Kraang bot looks to the first.

"Kraang never liked Kraang anyway."

WITH APRIL

April bobs and weaves between the explosions and combat as things explode all around her.

A tentacle flies right towards her.

"Look out!"

Suddenly, Raph dives in, knocking her out of the way as the tentacle SMASHES the concrete where they just stood moments before.

The two roll into a nook between containers.

Raph looks around to make sure it's safe, then looks at her.

"What's wrong with you?! You could've been killed! You—"

April BURSTS out sobbing.

Raph stares for a moment as his anger quickly dissolves to understanding.

He grabs her by the shoulders.

"Listen. What happened to Casey happened. It's done. Over. Right now you need to get your head in the game and focus on not dying. Got that?"

April pauses.

She wipes her eyes and slowly nods her head.

Raph smiles.

 _BOOM!_

A laser blast scorches a spot nearby.

Raph rolls out into the open in a battle stance.

"Find Donnie!"

He rushes back into the fray.

April looks after him, checks for safety, and runs off.

"Donnie!" she calls as she frantically searches. "Donnie!"

She backs up just as a giant mechanical foot lands mere feet in front of her.

She looks up to see Mikey still piloting the stolen robot.

"Hey!" she shouts. "Down here!"

Mikey looks down.

"April! What's up?!"

"Do you see Donnie?"

Mikey looks around.

"Uuuuh, yeah! He's over there!"

He points.

 _BOOM!_

"Woah!"

Multiple blasts from Kraang saucers obliterate the side of the robot.

Just as they come in for a second strike, Mikey lets go of the controls, and LEAPS right onto one of the saucers.

 _BOOM!_

The robot EXPLODES!

And from the smoke flies Mikey, riding on the saucer as he tosses the Kraang pilot overboard.

"Yeeeeeaaaaahahahaaaaa~!"

Aprils watches as he flies up into the sky, screaming in sheer delight, before she turns and runs in the direction he was pointing.

She runs past a gap between crates, then doubles back.

Inside Donnie works on a briefcase sized device covered in chrome.

"Donnie!"

Donnie SCREAMS as April runs up beside him.

"Geez! Give a turtle a heart attack why don't cha? I thought my shells was fried for sure."

"Sorry. So, what's the deal?"

Donnie turns to the device.

"I've managed to jury-rig a bomb from some of the broken Kraang tech which should be strong enough to knock the mutant unconscious. Hopefully, then the Kraang can deal with their little 'failed experiment' on their own time."

"But what about when they have it back?"

"Not sure, but for now this is the best we've got."

He tweaks a couple more wires.

The entire device glows in classic Kraang purple.

"Done!"

He turns to April.

"I'll need you to watch my back. Our best shot is from a high angle. There!"

He points at a giant loading crane soaring high over the shipping yard.

April stares.

And nods.

The two sprint across the battlefield, lasers and tentacles flying all around them.

They get to the base of the crane and start climbing.

About halfway to the top—

BAM!

Lasers fire inches from their hands.

They turn to see several Kraang saucers coming right at them.

"Here!" shouts Donnie.

He tosses the device upwards.

Aprils fumbles for a moment before catching the device in her free arm.

Donnie quickly chucks several shuriken at the saucers.

They hit!

The saucers wobble before crashing into each other.

BOOM!

The two climbers shield themselves from the flaming wreckage.

No time to stop.

They keep climbing.

They reach the top.

April hands Donnie the device.

They edge their way along the arm of the crane.

They come near the end, hovering high over the massive form of the mutant squid.

Donnie activates the device.

"We only get one shot."

He raises the device to throw it when—

WHAM!

Karai flies through the air, drop kicking him right in the side.

Donnie stumbles , trying to regain his balance, tumbling towards the edge.

"Donnie!"

April cries out as she runs to help him, but Karai quick grabs her, holding her back with a malicious smile.

Donnie tips backwards.

"April!"

He throws her the device.

April head-butts Karai right in the mouth, forcing her to let go.

She grabs the device, and runs for Donnie.

Her hand shoots out for his outstretched arm.

Fingers ready to pulls him back on.

And misses.

Donnie topples back over the edge, free falling through the air.

April leans over the edge.

" _DONNIE!"_

She watches him fall.

FLASHBACK

Casey plummets through the air.

PRESENT

April watches the same scene replay with Donnie.

Donnie SCREAMS as he plummets when—

BAM!

Mikey swoops in on the flying saucers, and snatches him right out of the air.

"I got you, Bro! Woah!"

Lasers fire from behind him.

April watches as Mikey and Donnie soar off pursued by a trio of Kraang saucers.

She sighs in relief.

Behind her, Karai takes her hand away from her mouth.

She glares at April, drawing her sword.

"You'll pay for that."

She lunges.

 _SHING!_

April blocks with her tessen, determination burning in her eyes.

"I don't think so."

She pushes Karai back.

Karai stumbles, quickly regaining her balance.

April stands.

"I'm done running. From you. From what happened. Everything!"

Karai shifts into a fighting stance, sword lowered.

"Bring it."

They lunge.

The two warriors battle, steel against steel as they slice and counter, back and forth hundreds of feet above the ground.

April lunges, but Karai counters, flicking the tessen out of her hand and over the edge.

April, teeth gritted, hurls the bomb at her, but Karai easily side steps it.

She levels her sword at April.

"I admit I'm impressed by your skill, but I've been at this my whole life. Did you really think you could win?"

April smiles.

"Wasn't trying to."

Karai stares, confused.

 _BEEP. BEEP._

She turns around.

There, hovering right on the edge of the crane arm near the ladder, is the bomb, the beeps getting faster.

It falls.

The beeping grows faster and faster as it somersaults through the air, almost to the ground when—

 _BOOOOM!_

The explosion decimates the foundation of the crane.

The crane rocks and tips.

Both girls struggle to maintain their balance.

Karai glares at April.

She SCREAMS and goes to lunge when the ground shifts beneath them.

The entire crane tips over, falling towards the squid.

Karai falls to her knees, gripping the metal.

In front of her April stumbles towards the edge.

And falls.

Her body soars out into open space high above the pavement below.

She SCREAMS as she plummets towards the ground when—

BAM!

Mikey swoops in, snatching her from the air with his freehand while Donnie hangs from his other arm and his toes pilot the control stick.

"Bam!" shouts Mikey. "Two saves in a row!"

The crane topples.

The squid looks up, roaring!

She sees the crane and blanches as the mass of metal falls right for her.

 _CRASH!_

The metal SLAMS down on the squid, smashing her in the face and sending her and the rest of the crane sinking down into the ocean depths below.

April and Donnie high five as the airborne trio celebrate.

Suddenly, the saucer JOLTS, dipping in the air.

Everyone shoots a concerned glance.

"Uh, guys." says Donnie. "I don't think this thing was built to hold this much weeeeeiiiiiiight~!"

The saucer falls out of the sky, spiraling diagonally towards the pavement.

The trio LEAPS free from the saucer right before—

CRASH!

The saucer flies off, EXPLODING against one of the containers as the trio tumbles across the concrete, gradually bouncing to a halt.

Raph and Leo run towards them.

"Guys!"

"April!"

Leo lifts Mikey and Donnie up while Raph helps April.

"Woooaah." says Mikey, reeling. "Did someone get the number on that pizza truck?"

Donnie reaches over and ruffles his head affectionately.

Raph looks at April.

"You did good, kid. You did good."

April smiles.

EXT. OCEAN

The waves gradually settle down.

Karai BURSTS to the surface, coughing and sputtering.

She looks around, furious.

" _RAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!"_

HOSPITOL – DAY

A white room.

A knock echoes from the door.

April enters holding a giant bouquet of flowers.

"Guess who."

Casey sits up in bed, bandaged up with a couple tubes running in his arms.

"Red! I was wondering when you were gonna come visit me."

"I brought these." says April, handing him the flowers. "The guys wanted to send pizza and video games, but I thought flowers would brighten up the room."

Casey grins.

"You shoulda listened to them."

She punches him in the arm.

"Hey! Easy. I just got that fixed."

April laughs as she sits down in a chair across from him.

"So, you kick any good butts while I been out?" asks Casey.

She smiles.

"You have no idea."

 **THE END**

* * *

 **Author's Note: Hi Hi everyone! Sparkles here. First of all, thank you sooo hyper much for reading this story. You guys ROCK OUT LOUD!**

 **This story is dedicated once again to my BFFFFL (Best Fan-Fiction Friend For Life) Niko56. I originally wrote this for his birthday a couple years ago as a script, but I figured that it would be even more fun if I got to share it with all of y'all too! Please feel free to let me know what you thought of the story, kay? Hope you're all having hyper awesome days! Until next time!**


End file.
